Sesamstraat
Sesamstraat (Sesame Street) is een langlopend Amerikaans televisieprogramma voor educatie, geproduceerd door Sesame Workshop (voorheen Children's Television Workshop). Deze show bevat Muppet-personages van de Jim Henson Company, waaronder Kermit the Frog. Disney-referenties Hoewel Sesame Street niet werd geproduceerd door de Walt Disney Company, bevat het een aantal Disney-referenties. Alice in Wonderland (origineel van Disney-aangepast) * Verslaggever Kermit interviewt Alice in een Sesamstraatnieuwsflitssegment (eerste: aflevering 1765). Als Kermit haar voor het eerst introduceert, is ze zo klein dat ze nauwelijks te zien is. Bij het drinken uit een waterfles met het label "Drink Me", wordt ze echter zo lang als Kermit, dan groter en groter totdat alles wat je van haar kunt zien haar rood en wit gestreepte kousen zijn. * Abby in Wonderland is een 2008 direct-naar-dvd filmaanpassing die elementen uit de twee Alice-romans combineert, en Sesamstraatpersonages in de hoofdrollen, waaronder Abby Cadabby als Alice. In deze versie zijn enkele originele Wonderland-personages aangepast om te passen bij het Sesamstraat-personage dat ze heeft geportretteerd. Deze omvatten Elmo als het rode konijn (White Rabbit), Cookie Monster als de Cheshire Cookie Cat (Cheshire Cat), Count von Count als de Counterpillar (Caterpillar) en Oscar the Grouch als de Grouch of Hearts (Queen of Hearts). Andere personages waren Grover als de Mad Hatter, een miniatuur Zoe als de Dormouse, Bert en Ernie als Tweedledum en Tweedledee, Rosita als een levende bloem en twee nieuwe personages: Cookie and Bottle. * De titel van CD-ROM Elmo Through the Looking-Glass is geïnspireerd op de roman Through the Looking Glass en What Alice Found There. Tijdens de aftiteling reciteert Telly Monster het gedicht 'Jabberwocky'. * Het boek Elmo's Lift-en-Peek Around the Corner Book bevat Alice en het witte konijn. Bambi * In Elmo Saves Christmas, verwijst Oscar naar het rendier Lightning als 'Bambi Face'. Schoonheid en het beest * Big Bird schrijft zijn eigen versie van het verhaal in aflevering 4615 van Sesamstraat, getiteld "Birdie and the Beast." In het verhaal ontmoet Birdie Beast, die moet leren vrienden te worden om zijn betovering te doorbreken. Het verhaal ontleent veel elementen uit de geanimeerde bewerking van Disney in 1991, inclusief het gebruik van betoverde, huishoudelijke voorwerpen en het narratieve gereedschap dat aftelt tot de permanente betovering van het beest (een magische roos in de film, hier, een kokospalm). Het verhaal eindigt met een lied dat het titulaire nummer uit de film uit 1991 ook voor de gek houdt. Assepoester (Cinderella) (origineel van Disney-aangepast) * CinderElmo is een zeldzame vertelling van het verhaal met een man in de hoofdrol, gespeeld door Elmo. * Op Sesamstraat wordt Assepoester meestal gespeeld door een Lavender Anything Muppet. Assepoester verhalen zijn opgetekend in een aantal Sesamstraat Nieuws Flits-segmenten. Ze werd opgevoerd door Jerry Nelson, en in één schets door Pam Arciero. * Assepoester (deze keer een grote lavendel iets muppet) en haar feeënmoeder (gespeeld door Andrea Martin) bezoeken Sesamstraat in aflevering 4061. * Assepoester is kort te zien in aflevering 4087, het wegpoetsen van Telly's verzoek om een Monster on the Spot interview. * In aflevering 4101 spelen Elmo, Zoe en Baby Bear met een bal die eigenlijk Assepoester is. Haar Fairy Godmother veranderde haar per ongeluk in een bal in plaats van haar naar de bal te sturen. De peetmoeder herstelt Assepoester naar haar normale zelf (uitgevoerd door Stephanie D'Abruzzo), zij het met een uitgezakte verschijning en hoofdpijn omdat ze niet werd gegooid. Door nog een andere verwarring stuurt de feeënheilige het trio naar de bal van de prins met Assepoester. * Assepoester verschijnt in een Word of the Day-segment met Pau Gasol die een grote (baksetball) coach nodig heeft. Hier werd ze gespeeld door Ryan Dillon. (Eerst: aflevering 4510) * Lucy Liu speelt een menselijke Assepoester in aflevering 4802. Dumbo * In de Elmo's World-aflevering "Drums", adviseert het Drum Channel kijkers om op de hoogte te blijven van "Drumbo." Mickey Mouse * In aflevering 1044 van Sesamstraat vermoedt Big Bird dat een spannend artikel dat Mr. Hooper in de krant leest over Mickey Mouse gaat. * In een aflevering uit 1979 van Sesamstraat noemt Telly Monster tv-programma's die beginnen met de letter M. Een daarvan is Mickey Mouse. * Wanneer de kerstman besluit zich terug te trekken naar Florida in Elmo Saves Saves, heeft een van zijn elfjes zich voorbereid op een bezoek aan Walt Disney World door het aantrekken van een set Mickey-oren. Minnie Mouse * In Sesamstraat blijft laat, in het segment "Oudejaarsavond in Israël (Rosh Hashanah)", draagt het meisje dat in het Russisch "Happy New Year" zegt, een Minnie Mouse-trui. Peter Pan * Aflevering 3069 van Sesamstraat heeft twee piratenfiguren genaamd Captain Schnook en Mr. Schneeze, parodieën van Captain Hook en zijn assistent, Mr. Smee. Pinokkio (origineel van Disney-aangepast) * Kermit interviewt een Lavender Anything Muppet-versie van Pinocchio (uitgevoerd door Frank Oz) in een Sesame Street Flash-schets. * Ernie neemt de hoofdrol in een versie van het verhaal in het kleurboek Sesamstraat 2004, Big Bird's Favorite Fairy Tales, waarin Big Bird de rol van Geppetto speelt. * Een aflevering van Sesamstraat toont Andrea Martin als een fee, waarvan Telly gelooft dat hij hem van een marionet in een echte jongen zal veranderen. * In de Elmo's World-aflevering "Neuzen" verschijnt naast Anybody Muppet een versie van Geppetto naast Elmo als Pinocchielmo. * In een aflevering van Abby's Flying Fairy School wordt Blögg veranderd in een houten pop en moet hij het "Pinocchio-proces" ondergaan om weer normaal te worden. (Eerst: aflevering 4188) Sneeuwwitje en de zeven dwergen (beide origineel van Disney-aangepast) * Een sesamstraat in 1971 kenmerkte Sneeuwwitje en bezocht het huis van de zes dwergen. Ze moest de dwergen een aantal keren tellen voordat ze ervan overtuigd was dat ze het verkeerde huis had. * Een Sesamstraat Nieuws Flash schets heeft een spoof waarin de dwergen Verrast, Verdrietig, Trots, Liefdevol, Angstig, Vrolijk en Boos heten. In dit segment verwacht Kermit duidelijk de dwergen uit de Disney-film, specifiek met de vraag over Doc en Dopey. * Op het Sesamstraat-album Sleepytime Bird vertelt Maria het verhaal van "Sneeuwwitje en de Honderd Dwergen". Tinkerbell * Oscar de Grouch noemt Wanda Fablo the Word Fairy "Tinkerbell". Winnie de Poeh * In aflevering 3244 van Sesamstraat maakt Snuffy's snuffelpopper Gus een liedje over rijmpjes voor 'jij'. Onder de genoemde is "een beer genaamd Poeh." * In aflevering 3863 van Sesamstraat vertelt Baby Bear over zijn bibliotheekpas en noemt hij een aantal van de boeken die hij leent uit de bibliotheek. Een van de titels die hij noemt is Winnie de Poeh. * In de aflevering "Skin" van de Elmo's World adverteert het All-About-Skin Channel dat hun line-up "Skinny the Pooh!" Aansluitingen * Michael Abbott was een Sesamstraat-componist. * Kenneth Aikens nam een voice-over op voor een Elmo's World-segment en verscheen op de vlotter in Sesamstraat in de Thanksgiving Day Parade van Macy. * Julie Andrews speelde in prime-time special Julie op Sesamstraat. * Alan Arkin speelde als Larry in seizoen 2. * Patricia Arquette verscheen in de show met Abby en demonstreerde het woord 'metamorfose'. * Elizabeth Banks verscheen in de Sesamstraat-special 2017, "The Magical Wand Chase" als de stem van een geanimeerde vogel die verandert in een Muppet-olifant. De vogel verandert ook in een mens, met Banks in haar fysieke vorm. * Jennifer Barnhart speelde Zoe (2016-heden). * Phil Baron componeerde liedjes voor Sesame Street-projecten, waaronder de video "Sing-Along Earth Songs". * Bill Barretta diende als een extra poppenspeler in The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. * Jason Bateman verscheen in de show met Elmo en demonstreerde het woord "comfort". * Beautiful Day Monster verscheen in het eerste seizoen van de show. * Kristen Bell verscheen in de show met Abby en demonstreerde het woord "splatter". * Gregg Berger zorgde voor de stem van de Bellhop. * Tom Bergeron speelde als Johnny Gotcha in Aflevering 4412. * Carol Binion werkte als muppet-klant van Seasons 30-33. * Ronald Binion was een ontwerper voor The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. * Jack Black verscheen in de show met Elmo en demonstreerde een achthoek. * Emily Blunt, als "Arizona Emily", verscheen in de show met "Idaho Elmo" en demonstreerde het woord "verkennen". * Benjamin Bratt verscheen in de show met Elmo en demonstreerde het woord "vertalen". * Charlie Brissette werkte vanaf het einde van de jaren 90 aan verschillende Sesame Street-albums en speelde soms bas. * Julianne Buescher speelde de moeder van Betty Lou. * Tyler Bunch speelde de vader van Elmo, Louie. * Carol Burnett was een gastster in de vroege jaren van Sesamstraat. * Ty Burrell verscheen in de show met Abby en demonstreerde een zeshoek. * Daws Butler deed stemwerk in sommige Sesame-geanimeerde segmenten. * Sammy Cahn schreef "I Love When It Rains." * Kevin Carlson speelde in Elmopalooza !. * Leslie Carrara-Rudolph speelde Abby Cadabby. * Dan Castellaneta stemt Homer Simpson, die speelde in de beroemdheidsversie van "Monster in the Mirror". * Kristin Chenoweth speelde als mevrouw Noodle op Elmo's World. * Jesse Corti speelde als Firefighter Emilio op "Sesame Street Home Video Visits the Firehouse". * Sheryl Crow zong "I Soaks Up the Sun". * Billy Crystal verscheen in de show en demonstreerde de letter U. * Joan Cusack verschijnt in 2000 op de show. * Stephanie D'Abruzzo speelde Prairie Dawn (2016-heden), Lulu Monster en Curly Bear. * John Debney componeerde de filmscore voor "The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland". * Ellen DeGeneres verscheen in de show met Elmo. * Eddie Deezen uitte Donnie Dodo in "Follow That Bird". * Gast van Zooey Deschanel speelde in de Foodie Truck van Cookie Monster. * Destiny's Child - Beyoncé Knowles, Kelly Rowland en Michelle Williams - voerden "A New Way to Walk" uit met Zoe, Grover en Elmo. * Danny DeVito speelde als Vincent Van Grouch op Aflevering 2304. * Alice Dinnean speelde Sherry Netherland, Goldilocks en Phoebe. * Paul Dooley speelde als museumwachter in "Don't Eat The Pictures". * Zac Efron verscheen in de show met Elmo en demonstreerde het woord "geduld". * Eric Engelhardt bouwde de Caterpillar voor The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. * Martin Erskine schreef twee nummers voor The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: "Welcome to Grouchland" en "Make It Mine." * Artie Esposito speelde in "Elmo's Christmas Countdown". * Colin Farrell verscheen in de show met Elmo en demonstreerde het woord "onderzoeken". * Leslie Feist voerde een spoof "1234" uit. * Olga Felgemacher speelde tijdens zijn negende en tiende seizoen op Sesamstraat. * Craig Ferguson verscheen in de show met enkele Muppet-kippen. * Tina Fey speelde als Mother Goose in Aflevering 4523. * Joe Flynn uitte een geïrriteerde eend in een geanimeerd segment over het verschil tussen lang en kort. * Santino Fontana verscheen in "Keep Christmas With You". * Zach Galifianakis verscheen in de show met Murray en demonstreerde het woord "behendig". * Joan Gerber heeft Alice Braithwaite Goodyshoes geuit. * Donald Glover speelde als LMNOP op Aflevering 4317. * James Godwin marcheerde op "Elmo's Christmas Countdown". * Dave Goelz speelde Mr. Between en Pino. * Louise Gold speelde Ethel Mermaid. * Whoopi Goldberg is veel verschenen op Sesamstraat. * John Goodman verscheen in de show met Telly. * Ginnifer Goodwin verscheen in de show met Abby en demonstreerde het woord "avontuur". * Seth Green speelde als Vinny in Aflevering 4074. * Dave Grohl speelde "Here We Go" met Elmo en Big Bird. * BJ Guyer speelde op Elmo's World: Happy Holidays. * Bill Hader verscheen in de show met Elmo en Murray. * Tom Hanks verscheen in de show met Big Bird. * Neil Patrick Harris speelde als de Fairy Shoeperson in aflevering 4162. * Dan Haskett animeerde "Cat's Can". * Heather Headley verscheen als The Pocket Queen in "Elmo's Magic Cookbook". * Christina Hendricks verscheen in de show met Elmo en demonstreerde het woord 'technologie'. * Michelle Hickey is momenteel een hoofdpop-wrangler in Sesame Street. * Al Hirschfeld heeft een tekening gemaakt van de Sesamstraat-cast van mensen en Muppets ter promotie van seizoen 15. * Brian Hohlfeld heeft Daddy Dodo geuit in Follow That Bird. * John en Faith Hubley werkten aan vroege Sesamstraat-geanimeerde segmenten, zoals "E Imagination", "Exit" en "Birds Count to 20". * Jeremy Irons speelde in de beroemdheidsversie van "Put Down the Duckie". * Allison Janney-gast speelde in de beroemdheidsversie van "Dance Myself to Sleep". * Skai Jackson verscheen in de show met Murray. * Eric Jacobson speelde Bert en Grover. * Ken Jeong verscheen in de show met Elmo en demonstreerde het woord "bladverliezend". * Chantylla Johnson speelde de stem van Segi. * James Earl Jones was de eerste Sesame Street-beroemdheid ooit. * Shirley Jones speelde als mevrouw Goose in aflevering 4093. * Madeline Kahn zong "Sing After Me" met Grover. * Mindy Kaling verscheen op de schoen met Elmo en demonstreerde het woord "enthousiast". * John Kennedy speelde de Amazing Mumford (2018-heden). * Keegan-Michael Key verscheen in het kiosk-segment. * Richard Kind speelde als de Fairy Balloon Person. * John Krasinski verscheen in de show met Murray en demonstreerde het woord "vochtig". * Jim Kroupa speelde de uil in "Barn in the USA". * Nathan Lane zong "Sing" met de Oinker Sisters. * Jay Leno verscheen in 1987 in de show met Big Bird. * Eric-Jan Lens speelde Stuntkip in de Sesamstraat (Nederlands). * Jay Leno verscheen in de show met Big Bird. * Peter Linz speelde Ernie en Herry. * John Lovelady was een ontwerper voor Sesame Street voor seizoenen 4-9. * Bud Luckey zorgde voor de stem van Donnie Budd en werkte aan geanimeerde segmenten en liedjes, zoals "Ladybugs Picnic" en "That's About The Size". * Rick Lyon voerde de ezel uit in "Barn in the USA". * Lara MacLean poppenspeler op Sesamstraat. * Noel MacNeal heeft mama Snuffleupagus uitgevoerd. * Amanda Maddock speelde op de show. * Danny Mann verzorgde stemwerk in sommige geanimeerde segmenten van Sesamstraat. * Cheech Marin trad op als de Genie in Aflevering 3259. * Jack McBrayer speelde een bioscoopbezoek in aflevering 4522. * Sean McCourt speelde als klarinettist in Elmo's Musical Adventure: Peter and the Wolf. * Frances McDormand verscheen als ABCD Mart-winkelmedewerker in "Big Bird Gets Lost". * Bobby McFerrin zong "Tweet in the Mornin '" met de vogels van Birdland. * Paul McGinnis voerde de ambulancechauffeur uit in "A's Anatomy" * Joel McHale verscheen op Sesamstraat om het woord "stekelig" uit te leggen. * Ian McKellen verscheen in de show met Cookie Monster en demonstreerde het woord "weerstaan". * Anney McKilligan Ozar was een poppenspeler voor seizoenen 37-40, 42. * Kate McKinnon speelde als Mother Goose in Aflevering 4803. * Alan Menken schreef liedjes voor Sesame Street. * Bitte Milder parodieerde als "The Sublime Miss M" met "Ya Gotta Have M." * Lin-Manuel Miranda speelde als Freddy Flapman in Aflevering 4187. * Ed Mitchell was een muziekcoördinator voor Elmopalooza. * Bobby Moynihan speelde als Quacker Duck Man in Aflevering 4325. * Kathy Najimy speelde de stiefmoeder van Elmo in de tv-special CinderElmo uit 1999. * Jerry Nelson voerde de graaf, Herry en Biff uit. * Steve Nelson schreef muziek voor Sesame Street-nummers in de jaren negentig, waaronder verschillende voor straatverhalen. * Fred Newman verscheen in de aflevering "Mouths" van Elmo's World. * *NSYNC - Lance Bass, JC Chasez, Joey Fatone, Chris Kirkpatrick en Justin Timberlake - voerden "Believe in Yourself" op. * Bill Nye verscheen in Aflevering 3760 van Sesamstraat en demonstreerde de wetenschap van wippen voor Big Bird, Elmo en de kinderen. * Nancy O'Dell verscheen in de show met Elmo. * John Oliver verscheen als co-anker met Cookie Monster in "W-ORD Channel 7 Nieuws met John Oliver & Cookie Monster", een video die door Mashable wordt gedistribueerd ter ondersteuning van het "Words Are Here, There, and Everywhere" -initiatief van Sesame Workshop. * Donny Osmond was te zien in de segmenten "My Favourite Sesame Street Moments", opgenomen voor het 35e seizoen van Sesame Street. * Patton Oswalt gast speelde in de show. * Frank Oz speelde Bert, Cookie Monster en Grover. * Dolly Parton werd vervalst door Muppet-zanger Polly Darton. * Jim Parsons verscheen in de show met een Muppet-spin en demonstreerde het woord "spinachtige". * Itzhak Perlman-gast speelde in Sesamstraat en Shalom Sesam. * Amy Poehler verscheen in de show met Elmo. * Karen Prell was een Sesam Muppeteer voor seizoenen 11-12. * Queen Latifah zong "Dat is de letter O" met Prairie Dawn, Merry en Telly. * Quongo, een Muppet-gorilla, verscheen in de aflevering "Bananen" van Elmo's World. * Raven-Symoné verscheen in de show met Big Bird. * Caroline Rhea speelde als Gilda the Great in "A Magical Halloween Adventure". * Doris Roberts verscheen in de beroemdheidsversie van 'Dance Myself to Sleep'. * Julia Roberts verscheen in de show met Elmo en demonstreerde hoe het is om bang te zijn. * Rico Rodriguez verscheen in de show met Elmo. * Ray Romano verscheen in de show met Grover, gefrustreerd probeerde "gefrustreerd" te definiëren, terwijl Grover probeerde te helpen. * Rowlf the Dog verscheen in "Baker # 9". * Seth Rogen verscheen in de show met Elmo en demonstreerde het woord "beschaamd". * David Rudman speelde Baby Bear en Cookie Monster. * Keri Russell speelde Princess Charming in de Sesame Street TV-special CinderElmo. * Zoe Saldana verscheen in de show met Elmo en demonstreerde het woord "transport". * Peter Schickele schreef "Where the Garbage Goes" * Carly Simon speelde "Be With Me" met Telly. * Hal Smith verzorgde stemwerk in sommige geanimeerde segmenten van Sesame Street. * French Stewart speelde als menselijke prins in CinderElmo. * Jon Stewart verscheen in Elmopalooza !. * Ben Stiller zong "The People In Your Neighborhood" met Telly. * Meryl Streep was vervalst door het schapenkarakter Meryl Sheep. * Tara Strong gaf stemmen voor de videogame Sesame Street Once Upon a Monster. * John Tartaglia speelde Brandeis. * Ashley Tisdale verscheen tijdens seizoen 25 als een van de kinderen in Sesamstraat. * Carmen Twillie zorgde voor de stem van Baby Bear's tante Ursula in 'Sesame Street Live: 1-2-3 Stel je voor!' * Matt Vogel speelde Big Bird (2000-heden). * Steve Whitmire speelde Ernie (1993-2016). * The Wiggles - Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Anthony Field en Lachy Gillespie - voerden hun hit "Do the Propeller" uit met Elmo, Abby en Cookie. * Fred Willard verscheen als een "Happy Healthy Monsters Network" -omroeper in Happy Healthy Monsters. * Robin Williams-gast speelde een paar keer in de show. * Bryant Young trad op als de back-end van Mr. Snuffleupagus (1979-heden).